Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for communicating with other apparatuses in a plurality of modes.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become common to transmit image data stored in a communication apparatus to other communication apparatuses through wireless communication. A known technique transmits image data more efficiently by using a plurality of different wireless communication methods.
There are two possible modes for transmitting image data: the Push mode and the Pull mode. In the Push mode, image data is transmitted to the reception side through an operation on the transmission side. In the Pull mode, image data is received from the transmission side through an operation on the reception side. Since an assumed use case is different between the two modes, it is desirable to prepare a communication sequence suitable for each of the modes.